


Lo que falta (Spanish version)

by Pinky_Alien



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Alien/pseuds/Pinky_Alien
Summary: Beelzebub ha pasado millones de años apartándose de los demás. Sus únicas interacciones son por trabajo, no deja que su mente se concentre en otra cosa que no sea ello.Gracias a que el intento de apocalipsis falló, Beelzebub se ve obligado a enfrentar las emociones y pensamientos que tanto ha intentado de bloquear e ignorar. Incluyendo memorias borrosas sobre su caída.
Relationships: Cursed Husbands
Kudos: 3





	Lo que falta (Spanish version)

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir un fanfic, honestamente me daba algo de vergüenza hacerlo pero esta idea no salía de mi cabeza. He estado ya un tiempo preparando esto y me alegra poder publicar ya el primer capitulo, ha sido revisar y corregir millones de errores hasta estar satisfecho  
> Espero que ustedes también disfruten del resultado ♥
> 
> En los tags están las advertencias

Después del “no-apocalipsis”, el infierno y el cielo se quedaron en un estado de confusión. Podría decirse que los ángeles y demonios fueron arrebatados de su propósito. Se los alejó de su razón, cambiando sus destinos de golpe. No estaba escrito, nada que les indique qué hacer, nadie que les dé una orden. ¿Nadie…? ¿Qué paso con el _todo poderoso_?...Inactivo. Desde aquello, no se pudo contactar directamente con él (bueno, no que antes fuera fácil). ¿Y Satanás? Bueno, contactar con él no era tan difícil pero mencionar el tema era inútil. Cada vez que alguien lo intentaba, Lucifer tomaba una actitud infantil y se rehusaba a hablar. Podía llegar ignorar totalmente a una persona. ¡Como un niño chiquito! Volteaba la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos. ¡¿Quién hace eso?! Tienes cara de anciano y actúas como si tuvieras 6 años, por favor. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Beelzebub también odiaba el tema, pero al menos daba respuestas más formales. No era tan desagradable como su superior.

—Por el momento no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Lo mejor es que continúen trabajando como siempre, podríamos pensar en la posibilidad de un segundo intento de apocalipsis. — solía decir —Pero yo no soy quien para decir ello. Aun así, deberíamos mantener nuestra posición de trabajo. — 

Claro que la respuesta de la comunidad era siempre negativa. Más de una vez le toco lidiar con agresiones físicas y verbales. Sí, siendo el príncipe del infierno, aquellas cosas no eran un gran problema para él. Era un superior, nadie podía tocarlo. Aun así…

—¿Por qué me preocupo siquiera? — el Lord se susurraba a si mismo pensamientos vagos mientras se sentaba en su cama, retirándose algunas prendas como su calzado. Ser un alto rango no era muy agradable. Sí, te da algunos beneficios pero lidiar con el trabajo no es sencillo. Especialmente ahora que debe responder a toda esta cuestión de “¿Qué haremos ahora?”. ¡Que m*erda va a saber él! Estaba tan perdido como los demás, mantener la calma era solo una tarea más. Era un asco tener que estar al pendiente de eso; las quejas de los demonios y sus propias emociones eran…Digamos que solo quería una siesta.  
Se tiró en su cama, dejando salir un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos. Su “habitación” (si a eso le podías lo puedes llamar así) era un desastre. Su cama estaba toda desarreglada; el suelo estaba lleno de basura, especialmente restos de comida y envoltorios de la misma. Aquello parecía en mal estado y si, lo estaba. Pero no por haber estado mucho tiempo allí, para nada. No debería sonar extraño que el señor de las moscas disfrute de la basura, ¿no? Tan asqueroso como suena. No necesitaba comer pero la gula se apoderaba de él cada tanto. Rellena vacíos con comida podrida, haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que ya se siente. Pero al menos se llena. Había alguno que otro libro tirado y- oh, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Ughhh… ¿Ahora qué? — se quejó, pasando su mano por su rostro mientras soltaba algún que otro gruñido. Se levantó de la cama, caminando con sus pies descalzos hasta la puerta. Se detuvo frente a ella, dudando allí si debería atenderla o no. Pensó en la posibilidad de ignorarlo y volver a intentar dormir, pero los golpecitos contra la puerta lo hicieron salirse de su mente. _«Si no respondo ahora, va a seguir insistiendo y va a ser peor…»_ pensó, rodando un poco los ojos. Apoyo su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y, de mala gana, la abrió. 

—¡Beeelzy! ¡Heeey! — con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, el demonio del lado opuesto saludó. Tenía cierto tono alegre en su voz que provocaba una mueca en el rostro de Beelz. _«Debí imaginarme que era ella cuando oí los taconazos…»_

—¿Qué quierezz, Crawley? ¿No crees que ya-?—

—Crowley.— interrumpió.

—Como sea… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ezz una forma de burlarte de mí o…?— el príncipe sonaba cansado al hablar. Se le notaba en la mirada que no estaba para juegos. 

—Vamos, Beelzy. — golpeó suavemente el hombro de Beelzebub, como una forma amistosa de decirle “anímate”. Beelz respondió con un gruñido amenazante, disgustado por aquel contacto. Crowley trato de mantener la compostura. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos juntos? — 

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué te importa eso? — respondió amargo el príncipe, arqueando una ceja para luego voltear la mirada y dar una mueca. Beelz no era un demonio con una actitud muy agradable o amistosa. Era una persona difícil de tratar y Crowley lo sabía de sobra. No era trabajo fácil hacer que se abriera a hablar con otros o hacer algo más que su trabajo usual…Pero no imposible.

—¿Sera que te da vergüenza ajena salir conmigo? ¿Por eso dejaste de hacerlo? — Crowley trato de hacer un pequeño chiste al respecto. Eso no daba risa, daba pena. —Vamos, no tienes nada más que hacer. ¿Cuál fue la última vez que visitaste la superficie? —

Gruñó, respondiendo de mala gana: —No lo sé, Crowley. Fui una vez en los años 20s. — respondió, tratando de recordar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —

—No sé. ¿Unos minutos? Fui a entregar algo y volví. La luz me hacía mal. — se cruzó de brazos, volviendo su mirada al demonio. De alguna forma, mirarlo ya era un avance en…algo. Quizás un punto a favor para Beelz es que el otro llevaba sus clásicos lentes, así que, era más fácil mirarle a los ojos. Crowley arqueo una ceja, formando una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía decirle a Beelz “estoy ganando”. ¿Ganando en qué? Esa pequeña charla parecía ser una indirecta discusión sobre el comportamiento asocial y retraído del demonio. Las pequeñas respuestas de la mosca probaban un punto en un argumento de Crowley que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar directamente. La pelirroja no quería indagar demasiado en el tema para no hacer que el demonio se sintiera presionado o de alguna forma peor, por lo que intentaba acercarse lentamente e ir poco a poco. Su primer paso sería conseguir de alguna forma una cita juntos. Quizás su selección de frases no fue la más adecuada, Beelzebub no parecía sentirse muy bien ante ellas y eso probablemente acabaría en un “no”.

—Escucha, solo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos como amigos. Pensé que quizás te podría ayudar a distraerte del trabajo… — comento Crowley, tratando de ser honesta.

Beelzebub se quedó en silencio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos un momento. Vagamente recordaba haber oído algo similar antes. Recordaba eso. Algo mal pero lo recordaba, recordaba su amistad con Crowley. Recordaba cuando él lo apartaba de su trabajo para ayudarle a relajarse. Recordaba los malos chistes de Crowley que Beelz nunca admitió que le gustaban…pero siempre le sacaban una sonrisa interna. Eran malos pero pensaba en como Crowley los contaba con para hacerle reír y eso le hacía algo feliz. Aquella sonrisa interna volvió a presentarse con esos recuerdos, aunque por fuera su rostro se mantenía serio como de costumbre. Quizás no era tan mala idea distraerse un poco del trabajo, seria algo bonito…Decidió responder.

—… ¿Tengo que bañarme? —

—Sí. —

Se pudo escuchar el quejido laaargo de Beelz. No disfrutaba para nada las duchas. —Bueno, está bien… —

Crowley dio una sonrisa que Beelz no podía distinguir si era victoriosa o…de orgullo. Frunció el ceño y aparto su mirada, con un muy sutil rubor en sus mejillas. Ah sí, la amistad era algo vergonzoso para él. Le costaba expresar cariño o mostrarse amable, así que mantuvo una actitud desagradable que la pelirroja prefirió simplemente ignorar.

—Te dejaré un rato para que te prepares. Me gustaría arreglarme un poco también así que, nos encontramos luego para subir—dijo el demonio, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La mosca le respondió con un desinteresado doble “Sí” y luego se despidieron, dejando a Beelzebub solo de nuevo en su habitación.  
Se escuchó un “Diugh” de su parte al abrir la puerta del baño. Ah sí… ¿Cuándo había sido a última vez que limpió el baño? La habitación tenia baño propio que no estaba taaan mal. ¿Al menos las cosas funcionaban? Eso si, no estaba muy presentable: había algo de moho en algunas zonas; los azulejos estaban algo rotos y sin brillo; obviamente habían moscas; y…quizás no todo funcionaba correctamente como creía, ya que el lavamanos parecía no servir y tampoco estaba muy “agradable estéticamente”; tenía algunas grietas y telarañas. Y La ducha…Bueno, la ducha no era lo peor pero era mejor limpiarla si iba a bañarse.  
En ese punto, su mente comenzó a divagar en que sería mejor cancelar la cita

 _« ¿De qué me sirve ir de todas formas?»_ pensó, saliendo del baño. _« ¿Por qué querría ir? No quiero. »_ Agarró un trapo, apretándolo con su mano _« ¿Por qué quiere que vaya? ¿Sera una apuesta? »_ Volvió al baño _« ¿Una broma? » Se acercó a la ducha « ¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto?! »_ soltó un gruñido mientras dejaba correr el agua de la ducha, ayudándose con ella a limpiar. _« Quizás realmente lo está haciendo porque quiere. »_ cerró el agua.

Observó la ducha, ya limpia, comenzando a retirarse su ropa. Sus ojos se centraron en las prendas por un momento, guardando silencio. _«…Eso es estúpido. Pero Crowley es estúpido. »_ Se acomodó dentro de la ducha, abriendo el agua de nuevo y sintiéndola recorrer su cuerpo. La calidez ayudó a que sus pensamientos se cesaran, aunque se vía intranquilo de todas formas. ¡Pero hey! Pudo bañarse, eso es… ¿Un logro? Eh…Pudo bañarse.  
Rato después, salió de la ducha, se secó y prosiguió a buscar ropa. Mmm ropa, ropa…¡Oh, claro! No tenía mucha y toda estaba sucia. No le quedo de otra más que elegir la que oliera menos o fuera más tolerable. Se puso frente a un espejo roto en la pared, revisando como le quedaba el traje (de siempre) y acomodándose un poco el cabello

—… ¿Uh? — unos pequeños ruiditos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver de dónde venía. —Por supuesto no me olvidare de ti…— le respondió a quién producía aquellos leves soniditos, dando unos pasos para acercarse. Se agachó frente a una mosca, del tamaño de un conejo, sosteniéndola con sus manos para levantarla. — ¿Dónde siempre? — preguntó. Y la criatura asintió. Acto seguido, Beelz la colocó sobre su cabeza, dejando que ella se acomodara allí. Esto formó una leve mueca en el rostro de Beelzebub- Ah, perdón, se llama sonrisa. Eso formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Beelzy, muy leve pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Crowley ya debe estar lista. — se dijo a sí mismo, saliendo de la habitación y caminando por los pasillos. A veces el infierno se sentía como un “hotel infinito”. Con la diferencia de que ni se veía como un hotel, eran simplemente paredes planas y unos pocos focos de luz. Beelzebub parecía apretar sus ojos cada que pasaba por debajo de uno, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo. A estas horas, la mayoría de los demonios se encontraban fuera o durmiendo así que los pasillos estaban algo solitarios y divisar a Crowley no fue un problema. Su presentación era agradable, llevaba un vestido negro precioso, junto a unas botas con tacón que la hacían ver más alta de lo usual; su cabello acomodado de una forma muy similar a cuando fue de encubierto a con el anticristo, además de un sombrero negro encima; y claro, sus lentes de siempre sumados a un leve maquillaje en su rostro.

—Hey…— realmente ni saludo, solo se cruzó de brazos frente a ella. Crowley, por otro lado, saludo con gusto y colocó sus manos en su cadera antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Listo? —

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me encantaría recibir sus opiniones ♥
> 
> Aprovecho esto para dejar una pequeña aclaración, para tomar en cuenta en los próximos capítulos:  
> Si necesitas términos como "novio" para confirmar una ship, entonces no puedo confirmarla para este fanfic. No se si usaré ese tipo de términos (puede que cambie de opinión), así que, cree lo que quieras creer ♥ ¡Pero quizás mis preferencias sean obvias!


End file.
